1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to engine mounting structures usable on the body of an automotive vehicle and more particularly to those of the type designed particularly to accommodate and/or suppressing vertical vibration and angular displacement of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Movements usually caused to the engine on the vehicle against the engine mounting structure are divided into two categories, one including vertical vibrations occurring during idling and normal operation of the engine and the other including angular displacements about the axis of the engine output shaft. Under this situation, the engine mounting structure needs to meet conflicting requirements in relation to its spring constant. Specifically, as for vertical vibrations, the spring constant of the engine mounting structure is required to be set at a rather low level in order to effectively accommodate such vibrations. On the other hand, in order to suppress angular displacements of the engine to any effective manner, the spring constant of the engine mounting structure is required to be selected at a higher level because of the very large moment of inertia of the engine unit.